It is difficult to transport a laser beam through the air to working points situated in pipes, especially bent ones, and the laser sources are usually too bulky to be themselves inserted into these pipes. It is known to utilize optical fibers for transporting laser beams, but the power which these fibres can transport is too limited for certain applications such as decontamination by laser beam.